


Looking at you

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is bored and alone at home...and he looks through some pictures....</p><p>Written Nov 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yah..someone home?" Jaejoong dropped his bag on the floor and peeked into the living room. The whole apartment seemed deserted. Silent and empty.  
Slipping out of his shoes and jacket the vocalist walked into the living room and spread out on the couch. A little note was placed on the table. "In case you´re back early: There´s a rest of yesterday´s order in the fridge and we´ll be back late. Filming for Gag Concert. See ya. Junsu <3." There was a little heart at the end of the name and Jae couldn´t help but run his fingers over it.   
  
He was bored. Definitely bored. The food had turned out to be cold pizza and as much as Jae loved Junsu´s Dad´s pizza....7 times a week when they were home....  
So now he sat in the living room on the couch, being bored. Even his mobile seemed to be dead. Noone texted him back. Noone called him. Tv was boring and Jae knew he should take the opportunity to get some extra rest. Flying and driving back here and there for filming wasn´t much fun for his sleeping habits.   
But he was wide awake.  
  
He flipped through some magazines Changmin had left on the table and through a book Yoochun had recently started to read. Boring. There was still this drawer with photographs of them. Junsu had kept them from various occasions. First excepts from shootings and news articles. Stuff like that. Also there were their photobooks and various other releases that had pics in them. Being bored as he was Jaejoong started flipping through them.   
  
He stopped here and there, leaving the page open and opening another book, flipping through other pics until the whole table was covered with pictures….  
…of Junsu.  
  
He was alone.  
The other´s wouldn´t come back in a while…..  
  
Why not?  
His hand wandered over the table, stopping at one of the pictures. Slowly his fingertipps stroked the outlines of Junsu´s features.   
So beautiful. They were around each other for so long already and so often Jaejoong had wanted to touch him more intimately. More….closely. More…just…. _more!_  
He wanted Junsu to touch him back….to run those soft, small hands over his body…down….to the place he wanted to be touched so much.   
Jaejoong´s hands found its way to Jaejoong´s crotch, past the buttons of his pants and inside the briefs. His fingers circled around his slowly hardening cock and strocked it.   
Jaejoong´s eyes never left Junsu´s features on the pictures.   
After a while he made himself more comfortable, getting rid of his pants and leaning back on the couch, taking two of his favourite photos with him. He spread his legs while his hand started to pump himself in a slowly but surely getting stronger rhythm. A moan leaves his mouth and his eyes fell half shut as he imagined it to be Junsu´s hand touching him, strocking him.  
  
 _“Jaeeee….” Junsu´s soft voice would be humming in his ear, so close he would almost feel the lips against it. Junsu´s soft hands….running over his body, playing with his nipples, maybe he would lean down to kiss them, bite them…..suckle on them….. while his hands… they would wander lower, spread his legs and grab him between them. He would stroke him, grabbing his hard cock in his fist, pumping it up and down and….._  
  
Panting Jaejoong lay there, eyes closed, trying to get his senses back together. His chest lifted with the air he pressed into his lungs.   
There was suddenly a voice, right next to his ear. "Should I ask why you ruin my photos by spurting on them?"   
Jaejoong yelped and almost fell of the couch. "YAH! Ju..ju...jun....junsu! you´re home early! You´re...why are you home early? Where are the others?"   
Junsu chuckled and sat down on the low table in front of Jae who still didn´t move a bit. "Well, we´re finished with filming and Yoochun went home while Yunho took starving Min out for dinner. But really Jaejoong-ah..shouldn´t I be asking why you´re not locking the door when you´re on the couch, naked with your cock in your hand and my photos in the other?" He smirked.  
Jaejoong lifted his hands as if he had burned them. "I....."   
Junsu grinned and reached out his hand, placing the index finger on Jaejoong´s lips. "Shh....no need to explain."   
He smiled, slipped off the table and reached out for Jaejoong´s cock.


	2. Chapter 2

Junsu felt tired and exhausted from filming. Yoochun had already gone home to get some sleep while the couple left for some dinner - or rather Changmin had talked Yunho into sponsoring him something expensive.  
The door opened without a sound and he made sure not to make any when he saw Jaejoong´s shoes in the entrance. Junsu knew the older one would come home today from filming the dorama, he just haven´t had known the time yet. Jaejoong sure was early and Junsu guessed the older one was probably asleep already. Slowly Junsu sneaked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a moan.  
A loud moan.  
And it was definitely not a moan from pain – or sleep.  
Junsu hadn´t heard such a lustfilled moan ever sinc ehe walked into Changmin and Yunho making out in the bathroom. A blush covered the vocalists cheeks and he looked around. It hadn´t sounded like Changmin´s or Yunho´s …plus he was sure those two were not at home. There could only be one person at home…  
Another one.  
Definitely from the living room.  
Definitely from Jaejoong.  
Junsu felt his body tighten at the sound. Jaejoong´s voice was beautiful already but hearing such noises from him…  
He would just peek a bit.  
Junu didn´t want Jae to see him but hewanted to see the other.  
See his eyes half closed, a flush covering his cheeks. See his mouth slightly ajar, tiny, but oh so sweet, noises coming from it.  
Just like he had seen Jaejoong so often in his dreams.

Slowly, as slowly as his shaking legs allowed him to, Junsu walked into the living room until he stood at the head of the couch, Jaejoong not far away and brightly visible. Junsu dared not to breath. The view was breathtaking enough anyway.  
Jaejoong was naked besides the black tank top he loved to wear so much. His pants lay on the floor, tossed aside quickly. His legs were spread, one of his hands slowly pumping his cock. Junsu bit his lip not to make a sound, not to make his presence visible.  
But what caught him totally off guard were the photos of himself spread all over the table.  
And in Jaejoong´s hand.  
Jaejoong mastubated to his photos?  
Could that mean….  
Could it be….

And then Jaejoong moaned his name.

Junsu needed some moments to make sure he wasn´t just dreaming. And to make sure he wouldn´t come right there in his pants. Slowly he moved around the other, daring.. what he had not dared up until that moment. He moved closer to the table, right in front of the older one. He would just need to reach out to touch him now.  
Jaejoong´s eyes were close and from the noises he was making and his movements Junsu guessed the was at some point of no return. He was so cute, so worldforgotten, lying there like this.  
Junsu wondered if he should just reach out and close his hand around Jaejoong´s but he knew his hands were shivering too much. Instead he watched the older one reach his peek, watched him spurt on Junsu´s pictures and shiver in the aftershocks.

Only then he leaned forward.

"Should I ask why you ruin my photos by spurting on them?"  
Jaejoong´s eyes flew open and he yelped,almost fell of the couch. "YAH! Ju..ju...jun....junsu! you´re home early! You´re...why are you home early? Where are the others?"  
Junsu couldn´t help but chuckle at he sight. Jaejoong was just too cute. Slowly he sat down at the table, placing his butt on his own photos. Jaejoong seemed to have totally forgotten he was still naked, his hand was still around his cock, some of the semen dropping on the couch. Thankfully they had a leathercouch.  
Junsu smiled and made himself more comfortable on the table, crossing his arms.  
"Well, we´re finished with filming and Yoochun went home while Yunho took starving Min out for dinner. But really Jaejoong-ah..shouldn´t I be asking why you´re not locking the door when you´re on the couch, naked with your cock in your hand and my photos in the other?" He smirked.  
Jaejoong lifted his hands as if he had burned them. "I....."  
Junsu grinned and reached out his hand, placing the index finger on Jaejoong´s lips. "Shh....no need to explain." Oh, how he loved that sight. Jaejoong was blushing and his lips felt so warm, so hot and soft under Junsu´s finger. The younger one slipped off the table and knelt in front of the couch, never taking that finger from Jae´s lips while the older one just stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and shock.  
His eyes fell halfshut when Junsu reached for his cock.  
Gently Junsu stroked it, bringing it alive once more while he leaned forward, replacing the finger on Jae´s lips with his own.

Soft.  
Warm.  
Perfect.

Jaejoong deepend the kiss hungrily and wrapped his arms around Junsu, pulling him on top of him. “Am I dreaming?” he whispered, his voice hoarse.  
Chuckling Junsu leaned down to kiss him again. “I dunno….maybe we both are.”

Slowly Jaejoong helped Junsu to undress. It wasn´t an unfamiliar sight but this time he explored every inch of it, as did Junsu with his.

Slowly Jaejoong helped Junsu to undress. It wasn´t an unfamiliar sight but this time he explored every inch of it, as did Junsu with his.  
Junsu couldn't think straight as he felt Jaejoong run his hands over his flesh. A shiver coursed through his form and he slipped his hands under Jaejoong's top, unsure but excited. He had never really done that before. He had ....walked into Changmin and Yunho and they had invited him to join..once....but this, this right here was different. It was Jaejoong and it was special. It wasn´t just playing around with friends but it was making out with someone he loved.  
Junsu felt Jaejoong shivering underneath him and he smiled down at him. It seemed for both of them a dream was about to become reality.  
Hesitation coursed through him as he looked at the other biting his lip. Finally, he leaned down and kissed his hyung, sucking his lip into his mouth. A moan left him as he kissed the other deeply He wanted more but then he was unsure how to ask. He didn´t want to scare Jaejoong. Hurt him.

But all worries were worthless because Jaejoong just moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue play with the younger one´s and wrapped his arms around the broad back of the other. "Junsu...please..." he whispered, his voice barely audible but heavy with lust. It was the most beautiful sound Junsu had ever heard from Jaejoong. He never wanted to hear something else again.  
Junsu delved his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth and pulled away when the other did the same. For seconds the fought a little battle, which none of them would win.  
The small beg made him flush and he smiled slightly before he moved down, kissing Jaejoong´s jaw and slowly making his way down the shivering body. The skin tasted salty and of Jaejoong. It had that special flavour Junsu had so long longed to taste. He felt Jaejoong bury his hands in his hair and the breath of the older one quickening. Junsu´s heartbeat was also going faster at the feelings that dared to overflow him. Here he was, having Jaejoong underneath him...panting ....and pudding in his hands.

Junsu´s lips paused at Jaejoong's nipple and he slowly remembered how good it had felt when HoMin played with him. It had just been a play but he had learned from it nevertheless.  
With a smirk, he bowed his head and he started to nibble and suck on the tempting flesh, earning a hiss and a loud moan from the older one.  
"This felt just too good....too good to be real....junsu...."

Tugging a little, Junsu let go and blew on the wet flesh before moving to the formally pierced nipple. He nibbled and sucked before tugging on the still so senstive nipple. Swirling his tongue a little he finally let go and moved further down, pausing at his stomach and nibbling slightly, earning more and more moans and whimpers from the other one.

Slowly Junsu ran his tongue over the other's stomach and nuzzling a little before moving lower and dipped his tongue teasingly into his naval. He moved down to Jae´s legs, his face just inches from the again hard cock of his bandmember.  
He swallowed hard before he licked the other's slit and he let his tongue travel down the vein.

"Oh ......gooooooooooooooosh..." Jaejoong´s head fell back as Junsu touched his cock with his tongue. This was so much better than just imagening it...so much better than..everything!! "More..please Su...more..."

Junsu felt his confidence boost as Jaejoong moaned and he chuckled a little before he moved to nibble the balls slowly moving upwards again, sucking at the skin and reaching out his hand to pump the cock. He sucked the tip before he took more into his mouth, moaning slightly at the taste. It was different from everything and yet he knew he would get addicted to it.  
Beneath him Jaejoong turned and tossed, his hands grabbing Junsu´s hair tightly, almost hurting the other. Junsu lickd up the shaft, suckling at the skin and scratching it slighty with his teeth as me moved, getting loud replies from his lover.

"Oh..junsu..Junsuuuuahh......." Jaejoong cried out, coming hard in the other´s mouth.

The other panting should have been warning... but he was still caught by surprise. Coughing he pulled back, swallowed whatever was still in his mouth and coughed again. Jaejoong´s hand touched his cheek and when he looked up he saw worry shining in the older one´s eyes. "I´m....sorry....." he whispered.  
Junsu smiled brightly and shook his head. "It´s okay....just caught me off guard. I´ll be more careful next time", he added with a smirk, his hand reaching out to stroke Jaejoong´s cock again.

"Junsu..." Jaejoong whispered, strocking the other´s back and pulling him up into a kiss. His eyes were still dark with lust. "Take me......."

Junsu looked up as he heard the request and he squeaked, his eyes wide. "Eh?" Jaejoong couldn´t be serious. Sure, sucking each other off....yes, okay but what Jae suggested now.... it was more. So much more.  
"You can´t mean that.." He whispered, staring into the other´s eyes, searching for hints of fear.  
"Take me.." Jaejoong repeated, looking into Junsu´s eyes with his lustclouded ones. "Please....take me..."  
Junsu shuddered at the request and those eyes... they weren't helping. They were so deep and beautiful. Junsu hated Jaejoong wearing the colored contacts nowadays. They just hid the deepness of Jae´s real eyecolor and the soul. It was just like a mask, wearing them.  
But right now.....the older one´s heart and soul was right in front of him. Visible. And it was so filled with lust and desire.  
He moved up and he kissed Jaejoong hard, licking the plump lips.  
A moan left him as he reached between them and started to stroke Jaejoong, bringing him alive again, pausing only to roll his hips down.

Jaejoong kissed him back hungrily, teasing and sucking Junsu´s tongue. "Please......" he whispered.  
The younger man shuddered as his tongue was sucked on. He curled into Jaejoong more before he pulled away and he looked around for lube of any kind. Maybe HoMin left some in here... for their hasty nights.... Or at least something similar. Maybe he could get the butter from the kitchen..or....search Yunho´s drawer.

"Suuuu..." Jaejoong whimpered, clinging to the younger man as if any break of the bodycontact could make his dream just go pooof. Chuckling Junsu looked at Jaejoong and kissed him quickly, shifting and snatching the bodylotion he found on the CDtower. He knew it was Yunho´s favourite and specially made...but then again - he also knew it had no perfumes in it and it was just made of natural stuff...so perfect.  
Jaejoong stared at the lotion, unsure. "Yunho will probably neuter you when he finds out you used his precious and expensive bodylotion for that."

Junsu looked at the bottle and snorted. "I'll get him a new one. He uses it for his nightly activities anyway..." he added with a chuckle. Opening the bottle, he poured a generous amount on his fingers and looked at Jaejoong. "You sure?"  
The other one nodded and smiled at the first comment. "He does?"  
Then his face got serious and a little scared. "I am...." he whispered. Sure he was scared but then again...."Please..be....careful..." He shifted a little and spread his legs to give Junsu better access.

Junsu smiled and nodded before he looked down at Jaejoong gently. "Don't worry... I will..." he whispered softly. Softly he pressed a kiss to Jaejoong's lips before he slid a finger passed the tight rings of muscle in the other's entrance, his eyes never leaving Jaejoong´s face to see if it became to uncomfortable for the other. Jaejoong had his eyes closed and twitched at the feeling but soon enough relaxed against it, his hands getting hold on the leathercouch.  
Trying to distract him the vocalist leaned down to tease Jae´s erect cock again.

Carefully Junsu added another finger as he was sure Jae was used to the first and he removed his mouth from the other's cock to tease his nipples once again.  
Jaejoong slowly got used to the feeling and he started to grind his butt against the fingers making Junsu smirk. "Eager, Joongie?" he teased, breathing against Jae's chest as he added just one more to fully stretch him.

"Yes..yes...yesss....." Jaejoong panted and nodded quickly. He tried to relax around the fingers, still a little scared of what might come and yet...he wanted it so much  
Junsu waited till Jaejoong was ready before he pulled his fingers out. He poured some more of the lotion on his hand and he coated his cock, moaning deeply as he rolled his head back. The lotion was cool on his burning member and it felt like Heaven. It turned him on even more as he coated his member and looked back down at Jae. His own eyes were dark with lust.  
"Slowly......it´s so..big..." Jaejoong whispered, making Junsu blush deeply. "Take me...Slowly ..but take me....please....."

Junsu looked down to hide his flushed face as he positioned himself at Jaejoong´s entrance and slowly pushed inside.  
So tight.  
So wonderful.  
So much better than any dream!

A deep moan left him from the tight heat and he slid his cock in till it was fully in. "God, Jae..." he moaned, leaning down to press his face into the older's neck.

"Aaaahhh.." Jaejoong moaned, wrapping his arms around Junsu´s neck and pulling him down. This was just so much better then expected. Junsu kissed him gently and tried not to move, letting Jaejoong adjust to the feeling of being filled like this, even while his own body screamed for moving.  
"I´m...okay....please....." Jaejoong said, his voice hoarse, his hands playing with Junsu´s short hair.  
Junsu kissed Jaejoong's neck before he pulled out almost fully before rolling his hips back in, moaning. He repeated it carefully, not sure how fast to go... and it felt so damn good...

Jaejoong wasn´t really...silent. He loved every single thrust and he made sure Junsu heard it. "moremoremoreeeeeahhh"

A chuckle left Junsu's lips and he started rocking his hips faster into the other, enjoying every sound he heard. Could Jae be anymore of a turn-on? His noises were sin itself! It just turned him on so much. He never wanted to stop and yet he felt himself close to the edge already. Jaejoong´s fingernails digged into his back and the older one wrapped his legs around the younger, forcing him just deeper inside.

"Junsu..deeper..please...oh.....please...aahhh...."

Junsu pounded hard into the other, shifting slightly, trying to find that spot that would make his lover scream. Changmin had told him about that and he knew he had to find it somehow.  
He wanted Jaejoong to feel it. A moan left him as he felt pain in his back, biting Jae's neck slightly.

"Aaaah"

A scream, followed by another and another told Junsu he had found that spot. Panting he kept that angel, making sure Jaejoong would see stars. "Come for me, Jae... Please..." he whispered, leaning forward and stealing a heated kiss, licking the lips greedily.  
Jaejoong moaned and reached up to catch junsu´s face, pulling him down into another kiss. "You´re so hot!" he whispered, before his head fell back with a moan and he came for a third time that evening, clenching around Junsu.

Junsu kissed back eagerly and he gave a seductive smile at the statement. The warmth that spilled over his stomach together with Jaejoong´s clenching muscles took him over the edge and he couldn´t even pull out before he came hard into Jaejoong.  
A low moan left his throat before he collapsed onto Jaejoong, kissed his hyung lazily.  
Jaejoong was already dozing off, eyes half closed. "Wow.." he smiled dreamily.

Junsu chuckled and got up, getting a damp towel to clean up the mess they had produced on the couch before he helped Jaejoong getting dressed again. "The others will be back home soon...." He had lost track of time and as much as Changmin could eat - it wouldn´t take the whole night.

“Next…time….my..turn…” Jaejoong panted, nuzzling into the other form and drifting off to sleep.

Jaejoong snored slightly on the couch when Changmin and Yunho came home. Junsu sat on the floor in front of him, concentrated on the console game.  
“Yah….We´re home!” Changmin smiled and pushed Jae´s legs away to get a place on the couch.  
“Leave him…he´s needs a break from playing,” Junsu said, looking up at MinHo and giving them a grin which caused the other two to exchange a suspicous glare.

~ fin! ~


End file.
